


New Days

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Dominion War (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A new day at school...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Vulcan Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	New Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quiet fun with Trek. Enjoy :=)

******

The students come from all over Earth, from species and races that span the entire Federation. Humans, Vulcans, Bajorans, Andorians, just to name a few.

Standing at the entrance to Zefram Cochrane Elementary School, you scan the crowd of students in their matching red blazers, looking for your own rambunctious offspring when a shadow suddenly passes over you.

Turning, you look up to see a Klingon woman now standing—towering, really—over you. She pays you little heed, merely giving you a curt nod before she too scans the crowd, clearly looking for her own child. Turning back, you still don’t see your child yet and hope that they haven’t done something stupid like get into trouble on the first day of school.

Deciding that this’ll probably take a while, you settle down on a nearby bench to wait, your gaze turning to the Klingon woman. It’s not that odd of a sight to see Klingons on Earth, you even remember reading that one of _Voyager’s_ crew was half-Klingon, but despite that most Klingons don’t send their children to Federation schools, usually preferring to send them to Klingon schools.

As you watch the Klingon woman you dimly register the whine of the nearby public transporter, more arriving parents stepping into your field of vision to collect their own children, most leaving with happy, laughing children in tow.

As the new crowd disperses, you see that a Vulcan woman has now joined the Klingon woman. Dressed in a neat, slim set of traditional Vulcan robes, she scans the crowd as well then, apparently not seeing whoever she was looking for, she looks up at the Klingon woman before silently gesturing to a bench opposite yours.

Settling down, the Vulcan pulls a slim PADD from her robes, beginning to read from it, only to stop as the Klingon suddenly snatches it from her.

Looking unperturbed, the Vulcan merely arches an eyebrow.

“If you are attempting to distract me it will not work” she notes with typically dry Vulcan wit.

Scowling playfully, the Klingon returns the PADD.

“You are not worried?” she asks.

“Worried?” the Vulcan echoes.

“It is her first day here at a Human school” the Klingon explains.

Setting the PADD down, the Vulcan gives her companion her full attention.

“I recall that we had discussed this topic at length and had agreed to let her make her own choice”

“Choice,” the Klingon scoffs “she is a _child_ ” she snarls.

“Indeed,” the Vulcan nods “however, children of her age are capable of make their own choices and decisions, no matter how illogical they may appear to us,” she studies the other woman for a moment “you are frightened” she states suddenly.

The Klingon looks at her sharply, but then sighs heavily.

“Not…frightened,” she admits slowly “but…uneasy”

“A logical and natural reaction,” the Vulcan notes “like any parent, you are concerned for her”

“And you are not?” the Klingon accuses.

“To admit that I did not share your unease would be illogical,” the Vulcan counters “however; I possess a stronger mental discipline”

The Klingon scowls.

“Were you a Klingon I would break your nose for that comment” she scoffs, but the threat doesn’t have any venom in it.

“Then it is fortunate that I am _not_ a Klingon” the Vulcan notes dryly.

“Why did I marry you?” the Klingon scoffs.

“I believed that you did so due to it being the most logical course of action,” the Vulcan dismisses “even warriors must cede to logic”

The Klingon laughs richly but any response is cut off as a young girl suddenly rushes towards them, long thick dark hair fanning out behind her. Standing up, the Klingon woman quickly scoops the little girl up, laughing. And as the girl snuggles up to her mother you can see that her skin isn’t as dark as most Klingons, her forehead ridges are smoother, less defined, and her ears are as pointed as a Vulcan’s.

Standing up, the Vulcan joins them as the three walk towards the transporter, and even from this distance you can see her eyes twinkling with clear affection for them both…

******

Over the next few weeks you make it your mission to get to know the other parents, in particular the odd couple you saw on that first day. You learn that the Vulcan is named T’Pal, she’s a former Starfleet officer, a doctor, now resigned. Her wife is a former Klingon warrior named K’rala. They met during the Dominion War, T’Pal was serving onboard a Starfleet hospital ship and K’rala was one of her patients, one of several Klingons injured during the successful destruction of a Dominion shipyard.

The two women had clicked upon their first meeting, staying in touch first by letter and subspace calls, and then once the war was finally over, they met up again in person on Deep Space 9. Three years after that they were married in a joint Klingon-Vulcan ceremony right here on Earth, and two years after that they had a child, a daughter now ten years old, T’ala, is her name.

You wave to T’ala as she hurries after her mothers, you’ve known the little family for a little over a month now and you really like them, you just hope that the feeling is mutual since you’ve just invited them to dinner tonight.

Now you just need to figure out what to serve…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who'd like to see more of T'Pal and K'rala just let me know :=). Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
